Jailhouse Rock/Twist and Shout
About *Betsy * Charlie * Mikey * Parisa * Only the Young English Lyrics The warden threw a party in the county jail The prison band was there and they began to wail The band was jumpin' and the joint began to swing You should've heard those knocked-out jailbirds sing Let's rock Everybody, let's rock Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone Little Joey blowin' on his slide trombone The drummer boy from Illinois went crash, boom, bang The whole rhythm section was the Purple Gang Let's rock Let's rock Everybody in the whole cell block was dancin' to the jailhouse rock Ah, ah, ah, ah Well shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (Twist and shout) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (C'mon, baby) C'mon and work it all out (Work it all out) We'll work it all out (Work it all out) You know you look so good (Look so good) You really got me goin' (Got me goin') Just like I knew you would (Knew you would) Ah, ah, ah, ah C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (C'mon, baby) Twist and shout (Twist and shout) Shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby) Work it all out (Work it all out) Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby (Shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (Twist and shout) Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby (Shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (Twist and shout) C'mon and work it all out (Work it all out) Ah, ah, ah, ah Spanish Lyrics El alcalde programó una fiesta en la cárcel del condado La banda de la prisión estaba allí y empezaron a tocar La gente saltaba y la banda empezó a moverse Tenias que haber oido a esos pájaros presos cantar Bailemos el rock. Todos, bailemos el rock. Todo el mundo en la prisión bailaba el rock de la cárcel. La araña Murphy tocaba el saxo tenor El pequeño Joe soplaba el trombón El baterista de Illinois hacia crash, boom, bang toda la sección de ritmica fueron los ganster púrpura Bailemos el rock, Bailemos el rock. Todo el mundo en la prisión bailaba el rock de la cárcel. Ah, ah, ah, ah Bueno, agitate nena, ahora (Agitate nena) Twist y grita (Twist y grita) Vamos, Vamos, Vamos, Vamos, nena, ahora (Vamos, nena) Vamos, trabaja en ello (Trabaja en ello) Vamos, trabaja en ello (Trabaja en ello) Sabes que luces muy bien (Muy bien) Sabes que me vuelves loco (Me vuelves loco) Como sabía que lo harías (Sabía que lo harías) Ah, ah, ah, ah Vamos, Vamos, Vamos, Vamos, nena, ahora (Vamos, nena) Twist y grita (Twist y grita) Agitate. nena, ahora (Agitate nena) Trabaja en ello (Trabaja en ello) Bueno, agitate, agitate, agitate, nena (Agitate, nena) Twist y grita (Twist y grita) Bueno, agitate, agitate, agitate, nena (Agitate, nena) Twist y grita (Twist y grita) Vamos y trabaja en ello (Trabaja en ello) Ah, ah, ah, ah Videos Links *¡Tunes *Original Cover Credits Category:Lyrics Category:TXF Category:Covers Category:All